


Sentiment

by sherlockianfangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, I think its a drabble, drabble?, idk - Freeform, oh dear look at this crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockianfangirl/pseuds/sherlockianfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble with Sherlock and the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment

"It'd be nice to stay like this forever," whispered (Y/n). Her voice broke the spell of silence that had been cast upon the room. 

"Sentiment," Sherlock warned, pulling her closer nontheless. 

She breathed out a laugh. The sound sent shivers down his spine. "Say whatever you'd like, Sher. It won't change how you agree."

"I wouldn't get too hopeful," he murmurs into her ear, "no matter how promising you find it to be."

He felt her smile against his chest. "Be quiet, you."

Sherlock felt himself enter a state of euphoria, something that only happened to him when he was high. But he hadn't touched a drug or smoked in weeks. It was just the effect of (Y/n), he decided. 

It was okay to show sentiment around her, he figured.


End file.
